1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital photo frame (DPF) with television (TV) tuning function and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development in electronic technology, DPFs have become familiar to consumers. Some types of DPFs have been designed to not only play photos, but also receive television (TV) programs.
People get their TV program schedule information mainly from entertainment sections in newspapers or from electronic program guides (EPGs). However, people may forget the schedule and miss the TV programs they want to see. At present, some types of DPFs are capable of receiving TV programs. However, these types of DPFs cannot prompt users to watch their TV programs when their TV programs are airing or about to air.